<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucky by NancyandNed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741272">Lucky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyandNed/pseuds/NancyandNed'>NancyandNed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Today Until Forever [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, French Kissing, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Love, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Teen Romance, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyandNed/pseuds/NancyandNed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy and Ned learn more about each other on a weekend trip to Fox Lake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nancy Drew/Ned Nickerson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Today Until Forever [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Nancy snuggled closer to Ned as the little girl in TV screen ventured alone into the forest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Horror movies normally didn't scare her. But she admitted that this particular one was giving her the creeps. The wind howling outside the Nickerson's Fox Lake cabin and rattling the windows was definitely adding to the effect.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>In any case, she knew that the probability of her cuddling up to him was the reason Ned had chosen to watch the scariest horror movie of the year. The blue light from the television lit up the smile playing across the corners of his mouth, confirming her suspicions.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Oldest trick in the book, huh, Nickerson. Nancy thought. Let's see how long you can pretend the movie's the only thing on your mind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She tilted her face and kissed him softly along the corner of his jaw. Ned reacted by moving his arm from her shoulder to encircle it tightly around her waist but his gaze stayed on the television.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nancy decided to wait a while before she tried her next move. The Nickersons had been extremely nice when they had invited her to spend the weekend with them at Fox Lake. But with them around the two of them obviously hadn't had too much of alone time but his parents had gone to bed over an hour ago so she figured it was safe if they had some fun.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She snuggled in closer and made a soft noise against his chest. This time Ned responded by slipping his fingers just under the hem of her top, his fingers warm against her skin. But his eyes never left the screen.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>I see what you're doing, Ned. Nancy thought. I wonder how long you can pretend to ignore me.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Not that she minded just watching a movie with him. But now that she'd thought of this as a challenge, she couldn't stop.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She let him trace circles on her belly for a while before she reached up and traced a line of soft kisses from his neck to the corner of his mouth.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>This time, Ned's resolve broke. Twisting just a tiny bit, he captured her lips in a kiss that sent a warm ripple all the way to her toes.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Something on your mind, Drew?" He whispered against her ear while using one hand to pause the movie.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Just wondering if we could just finish the movie some other time."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"And do what now?" Ned said, the fingers of his free hand now tangled in her hair.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Nancy didn't realize that they were moving until her head hit the armrest of the couch. Ned was almost on top of her.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He made sure that their position wasn't uncomfortable at all. He had distributed his weight onto one propped arm so as to not squash her with his weight. But he'd given her the second bedroom in the cabin and took the couch instead and the fact that now she was practically lying in his bed set off a nervous flutter low in her belly.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Ned leaned it to kiss her deeply and Nancy parted her mouth to give his tongue access. When they finally parted quite a few minutes later, they were both breathless.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Although they'd been together for over one and a half years, they had both been very young and inexperienced and so had taken things incredibly slow. Too slow, according to Bess but Nancy was glad. Though she was sure that Ned really loved her, the fact that he hadn't tried to pressurise her into doing something she was not yet comfortable with, was reassuring.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>She kissed his Adam's apple and felt it bobble up and down as he swallowed. His free hand was stroking her back just under the hem of her shirt and that mere touch felt like electricity to her.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"If I knew you had this in mind, I'd have suggested we skip the movie altogether." Ned grinned against her ear.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"We had to wait for your parents to fall asleep, silly." Nancy giggled as Ned playfully rubbed his nose against her.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>At the back of her mind, she did wonder what Edith and James would think of her if they walked in on their intense makeout session. But the old wooden floor creaked everywhere. There was no way they could come all the way here without making any noise.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>And that look in Ned's dark eyes as gazed at her, his face inches from hers, his body a firm weight against hers, there was absolutely no way she could just stop.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Between muted giggles, she put her palms on both sides of his face and pulled him in for another kiss. As the kisses deepened, Nancy lost track of time and gave in to the feeling of his strong but gentle arms around her and the warmth of his body pressing down on her.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>She trailed her fingers from the small of his back all the way up his broad shoulders. She didn't know how long they'd been that way before she drew her nails against his neck and Ned reacted almost instantly.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>Before she even had the chance to gasp, he moved off her to the far end of the couch.</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>"Shit. I'm so sorry, Nancy. I really didn't mean for that to happen." He said, running a hand through his hair.</p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>Nancy took a breath to calm herself and collect her thoughts. She wasn't mortified. Nor was she naïve enough to not know that something like that happened with boys. But a small illogical part of her still thought that maybe she'd gone too far and led him on to believe that she was ready to give him something she absolutely wasn't.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>Suddenly shy of her boyfriend, she avoided looking at him when she spoke.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"It's okay, Ned." When he didn't reply, she sneaked a glance at him. Even in the dim light, she could see that the tips of his ears were bright red.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"Are you uncomfortable?"</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"Not really. I'll be fine in a while." He was still avoiding looking at her.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"Was this the first time? Like around me."</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"No." He admitted, with a sheepish little smile. "But I do my best for it to not come to this. I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Nan."</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"It's really okay, Ned." She smiled back at him, reassuringly.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>But he had a funny look on his face.</p>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p>"Nancy, what did you mean by 'around you'? He finally asked.</p>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p>Nancy took another deep breath. She had met Ned when he was fifteen, started dating when he was sixteen. In the meantime he hadn't dated anyone else but he was devastatingly handsome. Although he had told her that she was the first girl he'd ever loved, she had always assumed that he at least must've had more experience than she did.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>And that was a conversation she'd avoided.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>But well now...</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"It must've happened with other girls. Before me." She finally said, not really wanting to hear his reply.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>Even though she wasn't ready to go all the way yet, even imagining Ned being that way with any other girl made her blood boil.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>But to her surprise Ned laughed.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"Nan, I was head over heels with you since I was fifteen. Before that, I could count the number of girls I'd kissed on one hand. And I wouldn't even need all my fingers." He shook his head. "And I definitely hadn't ever been in love before."</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"You don't need to be in love. We've all had classmates who've been doing it since, I don't know middle school. I don't think they were all in love."</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"How does that even happen?" Ned shrugged, his eyebrows furrowed.</p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>"So you mean you've never done any of this before?" Nancy couldn't keep the amazement out of her voice.</p>
          <p></p>
          <div>
            <p>"No. None of this. Everything is new to me too. And to be honest I'm nervous as you." This time he looked right into her eyes.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>She could see the sincerity in his eyes and she realised that the fact that he hadn't been with other girls relieved her infinitely.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>But at the same time it gave birth to a new apprehension.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>This was a conversation that was inevitable, Drew. She reminded herself.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>Taking another deep breath she willed herself to continue and tell Ned about her feelings.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>"Ned, I love you. And believe me, I can't get enough of you. But I'm not ready to go all the way. Yet. Someday I will be but I know it's not going to be in a few months or maybe until next year when I turn eighteen. Maybe it's because of the way I was raised or.."</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>"Nancy." Ned cut ger off. "You don't need to give me a reason. I understand. I'll be lying if I say I don't want it but I'd never force you to do something before you're ready. I love you too and I will wait."</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>When Nancy looked up at him he had a small smile on his face.</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>"It may be years."</p>
          </div>
          <div>
            <p>"I'll wait."</p>
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p>And the only thing she saw in his eyes was love.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>"You think you could stick around for that long?"</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>"I already told you, Drew. You're not getting rid of me so easily. And anyway, there's lots of things we could do until then."</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>"Like what?"</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>He offered her his hand and she moved until she was sitting close to him again.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>"Like watch this very awesome movie that I happened to select." He said, putting an arm around her.</p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>As Nancy put her head against his shoulder, she wondered how she ever got this lucky.</p>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>